Wrencer
This page is dedicated to the romance between Spencer Hastings and Wren Kingston. Season 1 Spencer first meets Wren outside the barn in her backyard. Spencer had been remodeling it that summer so she could move in junior year, but Melissa plans to move in there with Wren while their house in Philadelphia is being remodeled. While Spencer is reading on her porch, Wren walks out to put out a cigarette. Apparently Melissa does not know he smokes. Quite unlike Melissa, he apologizes for moving into the loft and offers to say something to Melissa, but Spencer says it wouldn't matter and remarks that Wren is not like Melissa's usual boyfriends -- in that she likes him. Another day, Spencer finds herself alone with Wren in the kitchen. She is wearing a bikini, about to go for a swim. Wren had just been in the jacuzzi. He notices Spencer seems stressed. She explains she had a tough field hockey practice. Turns out they both enjoy sports. He massages her back, but stops when Melissa is about to enter the room. In "The Jenna Thing," the Hastings family goes out to dinner where Spencer tries to order a vodka soda, only to be stopped by Melissa. Wren orders the same and lets Spencer sip it, sensing she could use it while Melissa and their father talk about their accomplishments of the day. Wren jokes his accomplishment was getting a great parking spot. Melissa doesn't think it's funny, but Spencer does. One night while doing laundry, he encounters her studying and once again offers to give her a massage. They joke around and eventually kiss. Spencer tells him to stop, that it's not right, but it's too late. Melissa sees them and kicks Wren out the next day. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Spencer visits Wren at the apartment he's crashing to try to get him to tell Melissa and their parents that she didn't initiate the kiss and didn't intend to break them up. He says he has tried, but they are not taking his calls. He mentions that perhaps his biggest mistake was falling for the wrong sister. Spencer leaves, citing the hour of the next train. He does wind up calling Melissa, but it doesn't help. In "Can You Hear Me Now?," a very drunk Wren shows up at Spencer's house. He breaks in through the back door and brings a pot of flowers from their backyard, which he breaks on the floor. The two get to talking and flirting until she finally gives him a ride to his motel. Outside his room, Wren reiterates how he wishes he met Spencer first and invites her in, but Spencer declines. They kiss, but nothing else happens between the two for the rest of the season. Season 2 Wren returns to Rosewood at the request of Melissa who contacted him for access to medical supplies and painkillers (for Ian who is missing at this point). Spencer witnesses this exchange and later goes to talk to Wren about it. He says he helped Melissa because he owes it to her. Spencer asks for his help finding Ian. Though he is concerned about Spencer and the whole situation, he refuses, not wanting to get involved, but then changes his mind. He convinces Melissa he needs to go with her to meet Ian to treat a staph infection. He gives Spencer the signal that he and Melissa are on the move and Spencer and the girls follow behind to discover Ian dead in a barn with a suicide note. Wren and Spencer just exchange scared looks. A couple of days later, Wren calls the Hastings' house to see how Spencer and Melissa are doing. Veronica takes the message. Spencer next sees Wren when he shows up with flowers, supposedly for Melissa. He asks Spencer out for coffee and when she tells him she has a boyfriend, without pause asks her out for tea. He informs her that he's now working at Rosewood Community Hospital. He had applied for the position back when he was with Melissa and the job offer finally came through. Later, he sees Spencer while she's visiting Emily at the hospital. In this episode, Wren unwittingly leads Spencer to the morgue and helps treat her friend Emily. Wren is seen again in "Over My Dead Body." He spots Spencer crying after she breaks up with Toby in the Rosewood Town Square and gives her a ride home. He sticks around while she gets ready for the wedding and tells her he is "desperate to kiss her." Even though they agree it is bad timing, Wren kisses Spencer. Wren next appears in "The Blond Leading the Blind," as Toby's doctor in the hospital. Spencer introduces Wren as Melissa's ex-boyfriend, or fiancé rather. He makes subtle allusions to his past relationship with Spencer, which Toby seems to pick up on. Notes *In the books, Spencer and Wren continue their relationship after Melissa breaks off the engagement. On the show, Wren leaves town shortly after the breakup and doesn't reappear until Season 2. Quotes What do you the think the relationship between Spencer and Wren should be called? Spen Wrencer Other (Leave suggestion below in comments.) Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2